La Phouge
by hpfan827
Summary: AU. William T. Spears comes from a long line of excellent businessmen. When the family of his father's new contact moves into town, it's William's job to make sure that Ronald, the contact's son, has something to be used against his father. But will he?


**A/N: **Hiya~ ! I'm hpfan and…. I'm…New… /

HEH. This is pretty much my first fic and…. It's an AU Sooooo…

**Title:** La Phouge

**Pairing:** Ronald Knox X William T. Spears, Temporary Ceil X Ronald (crack pairing for the win.)

**Rating:** T (probably… this may change)

**Summary:** AU. William T. Spears comes from a long line of excellent businessmen. When the family of his father's new contact moves into town, it's William's job to make sure that Ronald, the contact's son, has something to be used against his father. But, in the journey for blackmail, will love bloom?

**Disclaimer: I O NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! Also. Jay Zappy is not mine. She belongs to Vana-The-Bat on DeviantArt.**

_**LA PHOUGE**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Fuck this._

Ronald Knox was in his bedroom filling a box with the last few precious items he was taking with him. _Well._ He thought, _I guess that's it..._

Ronald looked around him at the empty room. Today he would be leaving this place forever, going to a new room in a new town in a new city. Hell. He was even going to a new country!

His Father said they were "Moving Up". Living in a mansion. Going to a private academy and making friends with the sons of billionaires. Moving up. But what about what he was leaving behind?

Ronald had lived in this little Illinois town all his life. Just outside of Chicago, it had only one school, going all the way from kindergarten through high school. His best friends were here. HE was here.

For the last three years Ronald had been dating a boy named Ceil Phantomhive. Needless to say he was less than thrilled to hear that Ronald was moving.

_**Flashback**_

_Ronald and Ceil were indulging in their Friday afternoon tradition of sitting on Ronald's couch and watching old episodes of Invader Zim._

"_Seriously, that Dib is never going to get the information he wants like that." Ceil said, leaning against Ronald on the couch._

_Ronald chuckled, rubbing his boyfriend's stomach fondly. "Not everyone's stepfather is a mob boss honey." Ceil snorted._

_Ronald sat up a little straighter. "So…..Baby…. I have… some news…." Ceil frowned and sat up, looking Ronald straight on. "News?"_

_**Flashback over**_

Ceil had been furious. He immediately assumed that Mr. Knox was moving Ronald and the rest of his family to France as a sorry attempt to make Ronald straight.

None of it mattered anymore though. The moving truck was packed, the plane tickets bought. He was going to start his junior year of high school at La Phouge Academy.

The school offered education to heirs and sons of wealthy business people from the beginning of high school all the way through graduate school. As a boarding school, only the most elite of applicants were accepted. For the first time in his life, Ronald was cursing his secret intelligence.

"RONALD! Downstairs NOW! We're leaving!"

"William!"

William T. Spears turned to face the young woman who had addressed him.

"Yes, Mademoiselle?"

The girl giggled, a sound far too high pitched for Will's liking.

"Oh William… You know you can call me by my first name…."

William raised an eyebrow indredulously and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I prefer to call you by what is appropriate of acquaintances, as that is how I was raised and that is all we are. With your background I would expect and appreciate it if you behaved like the young lady I'm sure you were raised to be and did the same. Thank you."

The girls stared at him wide eyed and her lower lip began to tremble. "B-but….."

_Oh god. _Thought William_, She's not… _But, unfortunately she was. The girl started to sob and fled from William's side in a flurry of tears and lace.

William sighed. _Will they never realize I'm not interested in women…?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the Headmistress of La Phouge Ms. Jay Zappy.

Ms. Zappy was young for her position. A mere 30 years old, she stood at 5 foot 5 and had brown hair that she kept pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She has oval framed spectacles perched on the end of her nose and dressed sharply in a tailored pinstripe pantsuit. The woman also carried a walking cane with her at all times, though she did not necessarily need it. William knew all too well what lay within that cane.

Jay Zappy went nowhere unarmed. Inside of her walking cane lay a sharpened katana style sword approximately two feet long. Ms. Zappy had worked for a private agency before coming to La Phouge that specialized in the collection of the souls of those who crossed them.

"Mister Spears. May I see you for a moment?"

William nodded politely. "Of course Headmistress."

Zappy gestured for him to follow her to her office.

The office, like the rest of the school, was built in the classic style of the pre-revolutionary nobility who had founded the academy. A large bay window stood front and center giving Ms. Zappy a lovely view of the river that ran through the school grounds. The young headmistress had furnished the room in the classic French style consisting of mostly creams and blues all but for the large mahogany desk that took up the far right side of the room. William looked behind him to the door. A heavy oaken thing, the inner surface was scarred with large divots where Ms. Zappy, who tended to jump at loud noises such as knocking, had thrown her sword countless times.

"Please. Have a seat Mr. Spears."

William did as he was told and focused his attention on the woman in front of her who took time to study the man in front of her.

At 22 years old, William was due to graduate the business school this year. Tall, at 6 feet even, he has jet black hair that was coifed into the picture of order atop his head. Fairly pale, he had a lean, business-like build and dark calculating eyes. It was no wonder the girls at the academy fawned over him so incessantly.

"I suppose you know why you're here."

William nodded, "News from my father I would assume?"

Jay nodded. "Quite. He has a job for you. I trust you have heard of Alexander Knox's recent success on the markets?"

William nodded his ascent.

"His son will be enrolling here shortly." Jay explained,

"He has a practically flawless record save for a few harmless pranks. That is where you come in. There must be something your father can hold over his… and YOU must find it.

The boy's name is Ronald, 17 years old. He will arrive later today and I want you to show him around. Be here at promptly 2 o' clock. Ronald will be waiting."

~~FIN~~

A/N: Soooo…. What did you think? I would appreciate comments and reviews as well as constructive criticisms. Let me know if you would like this to continue! I Have much planned.


End file.
